


Leave a Mark

by pierrot



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fantasizing, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrot/pseuds/pierrot
Summary: Jun misses Sho's piercing.





	Leave a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Additional kinks/warnings: light bondage & dirty talk, mentioned rimming.

  
“How long has it been since you had something in it?”  
  
Sho opens his eyes and looks at Jun. He’s been straddling Sho for the past few minutes, fingers grazing lazy patterns across Sho’s bare skin while he tries to recover from his orgasm. Apparently Jun hasn’t needed any such recovery period for himself.  
  
He can be a little much to deal with when he’s had an entire day off.  
  
“What?” says Sho.  
  
Jun pokes his thumb into Sho’s navel and flicks down. “Here.”  
  
“Oh.” Sho squints, nose scrunching as he thinks. “A few years I guess?”  
  
“So long…” murmurs Jun, tracing a finger over the spot where Sho knows his piercing mark is. “Has it completely closed up?”  
  
“I think so? I haven’t exactly bothered to check. Not really any point.”  
  
Jun nods, still staring at Sho’s stomach.  
  
Sho shifts up onto his elbows, muscles tensing under Jun’s touch. “Why are you asking about this now?”  
  
“Hmm… I guess I kind of miss it.”  
  
“You never showed much interest in it before.”  
  
Jun looks at him, eyebrows raised. “It’s not like I could have told you back then that I liked to fantasise about tugging it with my teeth to see what kind of noises you would make.”  
  
Suddenly, Sho find himself missing his piercing as well.  
  
“You could have,” he says, reaching a hand out to grasp Jun’s hip, thumb stroking over the curve of bone. “Might have saved us some time.”  
  
It’s the wrong thing to say. Jun scowls and climbs off him, flopping down onto the mattress with a soft thump.  
  
He always gets so touchy when Sho brings up the years of wasted, mutual pining.  
  
Sho knows Jun just needs a few minutes of space to let his irritation subside. That doesn’t stop him from rolling over, drawing almost close enough for their bodies to touch.  
  
“Why didn’t you ever get any piercings of your own?” he says, inching closer. Jun’s gaze remains fixed on the ceiling. “Your ears are definitely big enough to hold a few.”  
  
He angles his mouth up so he can nip at the outer ridge of Jun’s ear, flesh slipping through his teeth. He returns for a second taste, closing his lips over an earlobe.  
  
Jun squirms but he doesn’t pull away.  
  
“Because they’re too big,” he says. “It would look bad.”  
  
“Really?” Sho moves his mouth away from Jun’s ear and presses a kiss just below his jaw. “I think it would be cute.”  
  
“ _Cute_.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sho breathes into the side of Jun’s neck. He loves the taste of Jun’s skin after they’ve been fucking, loves the lingering heat and the faint musk of sweat. He knows Jun thinks he’s weird for it, but Jun thinks he’s weird for a lot of reasons, so he doesn’t see a reason to change his habits.  
  
Especially not when he knows how much his attention affects Jun. His breath grows more ragged with every lick of Sho’s tongue, and the reaction only spurs Sho on.  
  
“Very cute,” he murmurs through his smile. “Imagine this tiny, insect-looking kid walking around the agency with a row of piercings in his ear—”  
  
Sho feels Jun move, mattress shifting, and within two seconds he’s on top of Sho again, arms braced above his shoulders.  
  
“Do you only act so annoying because you want me to shut you up?”  
  
“I was being serious,” he says, but he’s smiling too much for the words to have impact. He lifts his chin, bringing his lips in line with Jun’s mouth. “You’re always cute to me, _Macchan_.”  
  
“Don’t call me that.”  
  
Sho smiles, feeling Jun pressing down, leaning closer, his breath hot and heavy.  
  
“But it always gets me what I want.”  
  
If it’s Jun intention to prove him wrong after that, then he fails. Spectacularly.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The subject of Sho’s piercing is never entirely dropped.  
  
Sho’s cock is hard against his stomach, leaking heavily thanks to an hour of him being tied up and teased with no release. He’s desperate and whimpering by the time he finally feels Jun’s hand circling over the shaft, lifting it away from his stomach, but then Jun stills.  
  
Sho whines at him to no effect.  
  
Jun’s fingers slide over the tip of his cock and then his stomach, smearing more precome into the mess already there. Blunt nails scrape through the stickiness, leaving marks, and Sho really has no fucking idea what Jun is trying to do.  
  
Except then Jun presses a wet fingertip into Sho’s navel and it all starts making a bit more sense. He’s never been the type to let something go.  
  
“Imagine if you still had a piercing here,” says Jun as he slowly twists his finger. “I could attach chains to it. Drape them all over your body. Wouldn’t that be nice?”  
  
Sho’s idea of ‘nice’ is for Jun to stop talking and move his hand. He knows that if he verbalises this thought, Jun will just choose to deliberately misinterpret his request—he’ll move his hand off Sho’s cock and return to eating him out, or maybe he’ll leave the room entirely.  
  
He plays along.  
  
“Where?” he says, voice breathy as he arches his body as much as the restraints holding him in place allow.  
  
Jun knows his tricks. He flattens his hand over Sho’s stomach, pushing him down. Only when Sho is completely still does he start to move again.  
  
The weight of Jun’s palm disappears, replaced by the press of a single finger. He runs a straight line up the centre of Sho’s chest, slick giving way to the drag of rough friction.  
  
“Here,” he says, tapping his finger against the hollow of Sho’s throat. “With that collar you like. I don’t think it would be hard to have a loop added to the middle… or maybe a gold ring to match the chain.”  
  
He moves to touch one of Sho’s nipples next, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. “It’s a shame you can’t have these pierced as well,” he says as he twists his fingers. “That would be perfect.” He reaches for Sho’s other nipple, and this one he pinches before saying, “But I think we can work something out.”  
  
Sho’s barely listening to what Jun’s actually saying. He’s struggling to breathe steadily, too worked up from so much teasing and frustration, and now it feels as if Jun’s voice is taunting him. Despite the difficulty, he swallows down the saliva pooled in his mouth and forces out a question.  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
  
“What?” says Jun, though he’s already tightening his grip on Sho’s cock. “Here?”  
  
He squeezes and Sho bucks his hips, crying out. He’s no longer able to hold himself back.  
  
Jun works him over with quick, rough strokes; a rapid change from all of his languid teasing. He only slows when Sho’s orgasm hits, milking his cock so Sho is left feeling completely drained and boneless as he sinks into the mattress.  
  
When Sho opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Jun’s face above him.  
  
“Good?” asks Jun as he brushes Sho’s sweat-drenched fringe away from his forehead.  
  
He always looks youngest in moments like this, Sho thinks. His features soften with a mixture of exhilaration and hope, eyes searching Sho’s with a desire to know that he’s met expectations.  
  
“Yeah,” Sho says, letting a smile unfold across his face. “Always good.”  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It takes Sho some time to ask the right people, find the right place, without drawing any suspicion. He sorts it out in the end. Nothing is completely unachievable, not even secrecy—for a single night, at least.  
  
Jun doesn’t ask questions when Sho messages him a time and place. He only suggests a different date—he already has plans for drinks with friends—and Sho makes it work.  
  
Sho arrives at the studio first. There’s a short knock on the door a few minutes after he’s gone inside to make the appropriate arrangements, and his heart starts hammering as he moves to check who’s there.  
  
He need not have worried. It’s only Jun.  
  
Jun’s wearing a large, floppy hat and a pair of dark glasses, but Sho can still see the amused quirk of his lips and the pointed arch of his eyebrows. Sho ushers him inside, making sure to lock the door once he closes it.  
  
“I didn’t know places like this stayed open so late,” Jun says.  
  
“Special service.”  
  
Jun smirks. “Putting your celebrity status to good use? I hope the special service doesn’t come with a special report in the tabloids.”  
  
“I’ve been promised discretion.”  
  
Jun nods and turns away, finding something against which to lean. He removes the hat and the glasses, tucking the glasses away in a pocket and running a hand through his flattened hair.  
  
“So,” says Jun, “where is this guy anyway?”  
  
“He just stepped out back to get things ready.”  
  
“To pierce you.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Jun stares at him as he stretches back, chin tilting slightly and eyes questioning. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“I thought you wanted me to?”  
  
“Yes. But do _you_ want it?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
It’s not a lie. Sho wouldn’t have considered getting his piercing redone if not for Jun, but that doesn’t mean he’s acting reluctantly. He’s too old to be going so far just to please someone.  
  
He thinks he is, at least.  
  
They sit in silence for a little while, listening to the occasional faint noises coming from the back of the studio that let them know they aren’t alone. Sho’s still waiting for Jun to ask him why Sho invited him along, but the question Jun does end up asking isn’t one he expects.  
  
“Is your belly button the only thing you’re getting pierced today?”  
  
“What?” Sho glances back at Jun, and the look in his eyes is one Sho knows can only mean trouble. “Of course it is. I think people would notice if I suddenly got a new piercing. And I’ve still got Zero, remember?”  
  
“There are other places you can get pierced that won’t be noticed.”  
  
His gaze drops pointedly.  
  
Sho’s cheeks flush. “We’re not alone, Matsujun,” he hisses, eyes darting over to the door behind the receptionist desk.  
  
Jun’s not even remotely chastened. “I’m sure he can’t hear me. And I’m sure he’s dealt with weirder requests.” He’s grinning now, amused by Sho’s panic. “Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like? I’ve heard it feels good to fuck someone when you have one.”  
  
Sho wants to evaporate into thin air. Jun kept his voice barely above a whisper, but to Sho it’s as though he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
It’s always been incomprehensible to him how Jun is usually so careful to maintain secrecy and boundaries, but occasionally he’ll get this dangerous glint in his eyes and do something completely reckless. He’ll spend an entire day of filming avoiding any accidental touch, but then he’ll suck Sho off in a bathroom stall on the day of a concert.  
  
He told Sho that he wanted him to relax for the new airborne stunts they’d be performing, and that no one ever used that bathroom before the concert started anyway, but Sho was pretty sure that was mostly bullshit.  
  
Of course, he could have refused Jun, but he didn’t. Getting to witness Jun willingly dirty his clothes on a public bathroom floor was more than worth the fear of being caught.  
  
The blowjob was good too.  
  
Sho’s saved from having to listen to Jun talk to him more about cock piercings by the return of the piercing technician. He’s grateful, though he wishes he could be given a few seconds to make sure his dick is completely soft before he follows the man to the back of the studio.  
  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Jun asks.  
  
“Only if you want.”  
  
Jun glances at the piercing technician before staring back at Sho, and even though his face is impassive, Sho can tell he wants to join them. He wants to watch; he’s just scared of how it will look.  
  
Sho nods his head. “Come,” he says.  
  
After a brief hesitation, Jun stands up straight and takes a step forward. He makes a crack to the piercing technician about Sho being a wimp, and Sho let’s him get away with it.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Sho’s not surprised when Jun tugs his shirt off almost as soon as they step inside Sho’s apartment. He tosses the shirt onto a nearby chair and turns back to Sho, hands coming to settle on his waist.  
  
He runs his thumbs down the edges of the bandage and asks Sho if he can remove it.  
  
“Carefully,” Sho says. “And you can’t touch it yet! You won’t be able to for a little while.”  
  
How long exactly depends on what kind of touching it is Jun wants to do.  
  
“I know,” says Jun as he slowly peels the bandage away. “I don’t want to touch. Not yet.”  
  
When the bandage is gone, he stops to examine the fresh piercing in Sho’s navel. His hands press against Sho’s stomach, framing the spot his eyes won’t seem to leave.  
  
Sho starts to wonder if Jun is just going to stare at him all night, but then Jun’s hands slip away and he sinks to his knees.  
  
He looks up with eyes that are impossibly large and Sho forgets how to breathe.  
  
The rare times Jun gets on his knees like this for Sho, there’s no staring or waiting. He always manages to get a hand on Sho’s cock within seconds, gaze fixed firmly ahead on what he wants. He only ever looks up to meet Sho’s eyes with a glimmer of a tease, enjoying seeing his effect on Sho.  
  
The way he looks now with his hands on his knees and his head tilted up, so submissive, is something Sho hasn’t seen since Momo.  
  
He may have carried that particular image of Jun around in the back of his mind for years.  
  
Jun as he is now is different to the Jun from back then, however. This Jun isn’t a character; he’s the real Jun. Sho’s Jun. He’s kneeling on the ground in front of Sho, looking at him, waiting for his next move with a hint of nervousness showing behind his placid mask.  
  
Sho swallows and gives Jun a small nod of his head.  
  
His cock is already hard by the time Jun eases it out of his pants. Jun strokes him twice before bringing the head to his tongue, opening his mouth, and he stills.  
  
He drops his hands to his sides and Sho knows what he wants, though he can hardly believe it.  
  
It's awkward for Sho at first. He's not used to having to give Jun direction, having to tilt his chin and grip his hair as he slides his way in, finding the right angle. Jun's mouth feels foreign with how still it is, offering only the slightest of responses to Sho's thrusts.  
  
Sho stops thinking about his cock and concentrates on Jun's face instead.  
  
Thick eyelashes flutter against pale skin as he shifts his gaze between Sho’s stomach and his face, eyes wide every time he looks up. It creates a strange picture of innocence on a face that can’t quite hold it. When Sho hits the back of his throat and he chokes, he’s unable to hide his look of displeasure.  
  
It's a look Sho finds more familiar. He thinks he prefers it.  
  
Jun’s choking noises are nice, but his moans are better: loud and throaty, full of vibration. He gives up trying to play submissive and starts working his mouth over Sho’s cock—lips tight, movements fast, tongue lapping eagerly at the underside.  
  
He settles down when Sho’s almost there. Leaning back slightly, he glances up, and the look of him hollowing those perfect cheeks as he holds his gaze steady is more than enough. Jun chokes after the first spurt hits—a little too late to be convincing—and he pulls away to let the rest of Sho’s release spill out of his mouth, dirtying his lips.  
  
Sho is too dazed to know what to do next. He’s grateful when Jun stands up and kisses him, taking control of the situation. Sho can just stand still as Jun has him clean away the taste of his come.  
  
When Jun pulls away, he looks more thoughtful than anything else.  
  
“That was… interesting,” Sho tries.  
  
Jun nods slowly, eyebrows knitting together as he looks down. “Yeah.” He frowns slightly. “That was… living out an old fantasy, I guess.”  
  
Sho can’t help but smile. “I don’t think you were the only one.”  
  
“You—” Jun says with a sharp look up, and his question never gets completed. He keeps his frown, but it softens, uncertainty clouding his eyes. After a short pause, he tugs his bottom lip with his teeth and says, “What did you think?”  
  
Sho thinks the hardest thing in their relationship is figuring out when honesty will actually be appreciated—it’s a crucial distinction they don’t always get right. Jun lies to protect himself, and Sho lies to keep the peace. They both can be blunt to a fault.  
  
“I think I prefer how we normally do things,” Sho says.  
  
“Yeah.” Jun nods his agreement, but he’s still frowning. “Me too.”  
  
Sho waits for the frown to disappear, and when it doesn't, he nudges Jun's hip. “It was still good though. I’m not going to complain any time you want to drop to your knees for me.”  
  
He grins at Jun, and there’s the smile he’s been wanting to see, breaking wide across Jun’s face.  
  
Jun curls a hand around Sho's waist, fingers pressing into skin, and says, “Why don’t we move to the bedroom and try the usual way?”  
  
Sho’s all too ready to comply.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Eventually, the piercing heals enough for Jun to toy with it as much as he wants. Sho has boundaries—he’s not that into serious pain, and he doesn’t want to have to deal with tears or infection, but Jun’s always been more talk than bite. It’s the fantasies of what he could do that he likes; he whispers them into Sho’s ear while his fingers touch the metal, only tugging hard enough to make Sho gasp.  
  
Sometimes he spends so much time with his mouth on Sho’s stomach, sucking and teasing, that Sho has to remind him of the other parts of his body desperately requiring attention.  
  
Jun always makes it up to Sho with vigor. He doesn’t like to feel as though he’s leaving Sho unsatisfied.  
  
The most excited Jun gets is the first time he’s allowed to change Sho’s piercing. He treats the moment with utmost reverence, laying Sho down onto the bed and lifting his shirt gradually, as though he's revealing an important treasure. His expression grows serious when he starts unscrew the barbell. His touch is delicate, and he doesn’t try to rush.  
  
Sho makes sure to watch Jun properly as he inserts the new bar—one Jun picked out himself. Smooth steel touches his skin and slides into the hole in his stomach, tunneling through the flesh with a careful thrust. Sho holds his breath the entire time.  
  
There’s something about the way Jun looks after he’s successfully finished—pleased, proud, _possessive_ —that makes Sho want to cling to him and never let go.  
  
“I like knowing it’s there,” Jun says when he’s pressed alongside Sho’s back, an arm wrapped around his waist and moving slowly. “I like seeing you when we’re filming or when I watch the broadcast later… thinking about how no one else knows it’s there but me.”  
  
“And the stylists. And probably the members too, soon enough.”  
  
Jun buries his face into Sho’s shoulder, teeth clamping over skin.  
  
Sho reaches for Jun’s hand, the one resting on his stomach. He laces their fingers together and pushes back, sighing softly when Jun responds. With every movement, he can feel the heel of Jun’s palm rubbing against his piercing, pressing the metal into skin, leaving a faint indent.  
  
“I like it too,” he says. “I like knowing it’s there because of you.”  
  
“Because you’re mine,” Jun whispers.  
  
“Yeah.” Sho tightens his grip. “I am.”


End file.
